Artemis Fowl the Second, Genius, Prodigy, and Werewolf?
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Artemis was not the average boy. Oh no. But even this is a tad bit too much. How will Artemis handle this? When he is swept into a new life how much of his past shall remain? And will he ever reunite with what was left behind? And what will come of his new path?ReWrite Uploaded. Find only profile. Much better then this one.
1. Holy Crap! I'm A Wolf!

Now Artemis may have been a genius. He may have been a prodigy. He may have been a reformed Criminal Mastermind. But he was still human. And as we all very we'll know, humans are very curious creatures. Boredom is a horrid, vile, cruel thing to experience for humans. But for Artemis Fowl boredom was the bane of his existence. So naturally when he uncovered a inereesting tidbit about the woods very close to his manor he decided to investigate.

It was believed there were creatures in that forest. Creatures of malice, and vice. But intelligent. Very much so. They said their eyes gleam with a evil genius glint. Now Artemis was desperate for some action. So he decided to go out to the forest and see for himself. Other than the evil bloodthirsty creatures, It was said to be very beautiful and filled with life.

He knew Butler wouldn't let him go alone and frankly the ever-loyal bodyguard was getting on his nerves. Protecting him even more then usual. It was just a robbery for Fronds sake! That didn't even get past the doors! So Artemis decided to go alone. After all if The People did not have any information on this 'evil creature' ( He checked ) then it must be fake. Something meant so scare children into getting to bed. Artemis devised a plan. He would simply sneak out that night. Just to watch the stars and listen to nature. He would come back very soon, and use the classic pillow and wig to make it look like he or was in bed and asleep when Butler did his rounds.

So at 10:30 PM Artemis was already on his way to the forest. It was only a short walk. 'Beautiful scenery even from here. The forest will be splendid.' When he did get there though he felt a sense of foreboding. Ignoring the useful sixth sense he trekked on enjoying the beautiful full moon. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him. He abruptly stopped and listened. Straining to hear anything dangerous.

When he heard nothing he walked on and emerged in a Beutiful circular clearing. The moon shone down brighter then he had ever seen it. Bathing the clearing in a silver glow. Flower so bloomed everywhere The curious thing was he had never seen anything like them. There were like miniature lilies, but a regal navy blue.

Artemis walked on into the centre of the clearing and noticed on the far side was a tree with its roots all mangled but managed to look like a shelter. Probably big enough for something about as large as the average adult German Shapard. '_Simply amazing. It's breath taking.' _Thought Artemis. But then he heard that familiar *snap!* Something was definitely stalking him. He turned around very slowly. Lo and behold there was a silver she-wolf. Her baby blue eyes shined with intelligence. _Human_ intelligence. It unnerved him. She looked at Artemis and he froze. All of a sudden it leaped at him and bit his arm.

The pain spread like wildfire. Artemis let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the forest floor. Thrashing and kicking. He tried to scream. Oh he tried. To call for help but the pain was too great. The she-wolf looked at him with saddened, greif-filled eyes. As if to say 'I'm so sorry.' It felt as though he were being taken apart and being re-arranged. The pain went to a molecular level. Then the black came. He welcomed it. That sweet relief from this horrible experience. And with that he passed out. His last thought was ' Maybe, I'm dead.'

-The Next Morning-

Artemis woke up and opened his eyes. He immediately closed them right back. Slowly cracking his eyes open he was immediately shocked. He was not at Fowl Manor. Where was he? The events of the last night flashed through his mind. He whimpered. Wait-_what_? That was definitely jot right. _'Whats going on here?' _Slowly he got up. He almost fell right back down. Underneath him were four pitch black paws. Something was off and he was scared. It was exteemely hard so scare a Fowl. Wobbling ver to a puddle from the rain two nights ago he yelped. Looking back at him was a big pitch black wolf. It had one ice blue eye and one hazel. Was this wolf him? There was no denying it. What had become of him?


	2. Now To Be Human

Now Artemis may have been a genius. He may have been a prodigy. He may have been a reformed Criminal Mastermind. But he was still human. And as we all very we'll know, humans are very curious creatures. Boredom is a horrid, vile, cruel thing to experience for humans. But for Artemis Fowl boredom was the bane of his existence. So naturally when he uncovered a interesting tidbit about the woods very close to his manor he decided to investigate.

It was believed there were creatures in that forest. Creatures of malice, and vice. But intelligent. Very much so. They said their eyes gleam with a evil genius glint. Now Artemis was desperate for some action. So he decided to go out to the forest and see for himself. Other than the evil bloodthirsty creatures, It was said to be very beautiful and filled with life.

He knew Butler wouldn't let him go alone and frankly the ever-loyal bodyguard was getting on his nerves. Protecting him even more then usual. It was just a robbery for Fronds sake! That didn't even get past the doors! So Artemis decided to go alone. After all if The People did not have any information on this 'evil creature' ( He checked ) then it must be fake. Something meant so scare children into getting to bed. Artemis devised a plan. He would simply sneak out that night. Just to watch the stars and listen to nature. He would come back very soon, and use the classic pillow and wig to make it look like he or was in bed and asleep when Butler did his rounds.

So at 10:30 PM Artemis was already on his way to the forest. It was only a short walk. 'Beautiful scenery even from here. The forest will be splendid.' When he did get there though he felt a sense of foreboding. Ignoring the useful sixth sense he trekked on enjoying the beautiful full moon. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him. He abruptly stopped and listened. Straining to hear anything dangerous.

When he heard nothing he walked on and emerged in a Beautiful circular clearing. The moon shone down brighter then he had ever seen it. Bathing the clearing in a silver glow. Flower so bloomed everywhere The curious thing was he had never seen anything like them. There were like miniature lilies, but a regal navy blue.

Artemis walked on into the centre of the clearing and noticed on the far side was a tree with its roots all mangled but managed to look like a shelter. Probably big enough for something about as large as the average adult German Shepard. '_Simply amazing. It's breath taking.' _Thought Artemis. But then he heard that familiar *snap!* Something was definitely stalking him. He turned around very slowly. Lo and behold there was a silver she-wolf. Her baby blue eyes shined with intelligence. _Human_ intelligence. It unnerved him. She looked at Artemis and he froze. All of a sudden it leaped at him and bit his arm.

The pain spread like wildfire. Artemis let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the forest floor. Thrashing and kicking. He tried to scream. Oh he tried. To call for help but the pain was too great. The she-wolf looked at him with saddened, grief-filled eyes. As if to say 'I'm so sorry.' It felt as though he were being taken apart and being re-arranged. The pain went to a molecular level. Then the black came. He welcomed it. That sweet relief from this horrible experience. And with that he passed out. His last thought was ' Maybe, I'm dead.'

-The Next Morning-

Artemis woke up and opened his eyes. He immediately closed them right back. Slowly cracking his eyes open he was immediately shocked. He was not at Fowl Manor. Where was he? The events of the last night flashed through his mind. He whimpered. Wait-_what_? That was definitely jot right. _'Whats going on here?' _Slowly he got up. He almost fell right back down. Underneath him were four pitch black paws. Something was off and he was scared. It was extremely hard so scare a Fowl. Wobbling ver to a puddle from the rain two nights ago he yelped. Looking back at him was a big pitch black wolf. It had one ice blue eye and one hazel. Was this wolf him? There was no denying it. What had become of him?

NewNewNewNewPewPewPewPew

He was a werewolf. Now was he scared? Yes. Of course. Wouldn't you be? But the difference between you and Artemis Fowl the Second is that no matter how scared he is, he always has his wits about him. So he lay with his head on his paws and thought. Then he remembered. Juliet had made him watch a movie two days ago. 'Howl' he remembered. The werewolves had to think about their human form and they would change back. He prayed Hollywood was correct, and tried it.

'_One blue eye, one hazel. Black midnight hair...'_ It went on like this for another half an hour when Artemis felt it. A tug in his gut. And he felt himself changing it was not as painful as before but he still grunted. The fact that the movie was correct made him overjoyed.

But there was a problem. His shirt and pants were torn to shreds, a mixture of mud, grass, and a bit of blood was smeared on his shirt like a sick Picasso. He regained his bearings and half-consciously stumbled through the forest. He may have been awake for some time but changing from a wolf to a human with intense amounts of pain tends to take it out of a person. Especially a seventeen-year old boy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he was back at the manor. He knew he did not have much time until Butler came. Juliet and Angeline were on a spa trip in Spain, and his Father was on a business trip for two weeks. So we weakly called out to the shocked manservant and collapsed.

Butler had found his charge out of begat 5:30 AM. He gave himself a mental beat down while frantically looking for his charge. He could not find the boy. So he did the natural thing. Strapped on extra guns and called Captain Holly Short. Needless to say when Artemis Fowl the Second came to the gates they had twin expressions of shock and concern. Him and Holly were both out the door in three seconds flat. Butler made it first due to his longer legs. Yet they both heard it. "Butler..."

**Alright! End of chappie! I know it's a sad excuse for a chapter but I'm really tired but I wanted to update. Sorry I know this is way short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer! can't stay up much longer or the 'prison wardens' will catch me! Sorry again!**

Artemis opened his eyes groggily. The events of last night flashed through his exceptional mind, but... He was on his bed... In his room... perhaps last night was simply a dream. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. "Artemis! Thank Frond you're awake! I was so worried! What happened!?" Artemis hissed in pain. She was way to loud. When did Holly start yelling so loud? (For he knows a lot about how she yells...) "Please, Holly. Can you be a tad less lou-"

"BUTLER! ARTEMIS IS AWAKE!"

He hissed again. She was to damn loud! " Holly please be more-" all of a sudden the door slammed open, and in rushed a very concerned six foot tall bodyguard. "ARTEMIS! Thank god you're awake we were so-!" " QUIET!" Now considering the fact that Artemis Fowl never yelled, and the fact that he woke up only two minutes ago must be taken into consideration when I say, everyone shut their mouths immediately.

Artemis composed himself best he could. All the blankets tucking him in tight, did not help his case. " Please, you are being much to loud. It hurts. Can you lower your voices?" They both had equal looks of concern. He was fine. He couldn't look that bad. And besides Holly had healed him. " I am very much alright. I simply need to get ready. I'll explain downstairs in a little while." They both nodded and silently left the room.

'_ I said quiet not mute...'_ Artemis thought grumpily. It was weird considering Artemis was a morning person. He thought nothing of it. He was stiff as it was. When he got to his bathroom he decided a shower was in order.

He stripped down and let the cool moisture run down his skin. After about ten minutes he got out. When he went to the mirror he started to do his regular professional style hair, but once he was done he found something out. He did not like it that way.

So he shook his head like a dog and looked back in the mirror. His hair had layers and was spiked on the outside but it looked completely natural. Yesterday he would have thought it to be absolutely ghastly. But today he loved it. He loved it immensely. Next when he brushed his teeth he found another thing. His canines were more... Canine. Sharper. They looked sharp enough to bite into flesh. Oh and his ears were slightly pointed.

Artemis knew this was probably another part of being a werewolf. Last night while he was changing he learned to accept it. It was now part of him. After all he had some experience with matters of the like. *cough*Orion Fowl*cough* but he did not want his family to find out. He was afraid of the outcome. Afraid of what could happen. So he decided to keep it a secret and tell Holly and Butler a lie about last night.

Getting out of the bathroom he proceeded to look for his outfit. He chose some black skinny jeans his mother had given him, and a plain dark blue shirt with a v-neck and a pocket on the right chest. He looked in the mirror and smiled. But it was missing something... He looked around the room with a careful eye. He found two things. One, His eyesight was sharper, and two, a dark brown leather band given to him by Juliet last Christmas.

He slipped it on and looked in the mirror. He flashed himself a toothy smile. As if to say '_Good job Artemis. Yet another work of genius. ' _He proceeded to casually stroll over to the mahogany door in search of where that delicious aroma was coming from.

**Whew! That was a lotta work, hope you guys like it!**


	3. Artemis Gets A New Look

Now Artemis may have been a genius. He may have been a prodigy. He may have been a reformed Criminal Mastermind. But he was still human. And as we all very we'll know, humans are very curious creatures. Boredom is a horrid, vile, cruel thing to experience for humans. But for Artemis Fowl boredom was the bane of his existence. So naturally when he uncovered a interesting tidbit about the woods very close to his manor he decided to investigate.

It was believed there were creatures in that forest. Creatures of malice, and vice. But intelligent. Very much so. They said their eyes gleam with a evil genius glint. Now Artemis was desperate for some action. So he decided to go out to the forest and see for himself. Other than the evil bloodthirsty creatures, It was said to be very beautiful and filled with life.

He knew Butler wouldn't let him go alone and frankly the ever-loyal bodyguard was getting on his nerves. Protecting him even more then usual. It was just a robbery for Fronds sake! That didn't even get past the doors! So Artemis decided to go alone. After all if The People did not have any information on this 'evil creature' ( He checked ) then it must be fake. Something meant so scare children into getting to bed. Artemis devised a plan. He would simply sneak out that night. Just to watch the stars and listen to nature. He would come back very soon, and use the classic pillow and wig to make it look like he or was in bed and asleep when Butler did his rounds.

So at 10:30 PM Artemis was already on his way to the forest. It was only a short walk. 'Beautiful scenery even from here. The forest will be splendid.' When he did get there though he felt a sense of foreboding. Ignoring the useful sixth sense he trekked on enjoying the beautiful full moon. Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him. He abruptly stopped and listened. Straining to hear anything dangerous.

When he heard nothing he walked on and emerged in a Beautiful circular clearing. The moon shone down brighter then he had ever seen it. Bathing the clearing in a silver glow. Flower so bloomed everywhere The curious thing was he had never seen anything like them. There were like miniature lilies, but a regal navy blue.

Artemis walked on into the centre of the clearing and noticed on the far side was a tree with its roots all mangled but managed to look like a shelter. Probably big enough for something about as large as the average adult German Shepard. '_Simply amazing. It's breath taking.' _Thought Artemis. But then he heard that familiar *snap!* Something was definitely stalking him. He turned around very slowly. Lo and behold there was a silver she-wolf. Her baby blue eyes shined with intelligence. _Human_ intelligence. It unnerved him. She looked at Artemis and he froze. All of a sudden it leaped at him and bit his arm.

The pain spread like wildfire. Artemis let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the forest floor. Thrashing and kicking. He tried to scream. Oh he tried. To call for help but the pain was too great. The she-wolf looked at him with saddened, grief-filled eyes. As if to say 'I'm so sorry.' It felt as though he were being taken apart and being re-arranged. The pain went to a molecular level. Then the black came. He welcomed it. That sweet relief from this horrible experience. And with that he passed out. His last thought was ' Maybe, I'm dead.'

-The Next Morning-

Artemis woke up and opened his eyes. He immediately closed them right back. Slowly cracking his eyes open he was immediately shocked. He was not at Fowl Manor. Where was he? The events of the last night flashed through his mind. He whimpered. Wait-_what_? That was definitely jot right. _'Whats going on here?' _Slowly he got up. He almost fell right back down. Underneath him were four pitch black paws. Something was off and he was scared. It was extremely hard so scare a Fowl. Wobbling ver to a puddle from the rain two nights ago he yelped. Looking back at him was a big pitch black wolf. It had one ice blue eye and one hazel. Was this wolf him? There was no denying it. What had become of him?

NewNewNewNewPewPewPewPew

He was a werewolf. Now was he scared? Yes. Of course. Wouldn't you be? But the difference between you and Artemis Fowl the Second is that no matter how scared he is, he always has his wits about him. So he lay with his head on his paws and thought. Then he remembered. Juliet had made him watch a movie two days ago. 'Howl' he remembered. The werewolves had to think about their human form and they would change back. He prayed Hollywood was correct, and tried it.

'_One blue eye, one hazel. Black midnight hair...'_ It went on like this for another half an hour when Artemis felt it. A tug in his gut. And he felt himself changing it was not as painful as before but he still grunted. The fact that the movie was correct made him overjoyed.

But there was a problem. His shirt and pants were torn to shreds, a mixture of mud, grass, and a bit of blood was smeared on his shirt like a sick Picasso. He regained his bearings and half-consciously stumbled through the forest. He may have been awake for some time but changing from a wolf to a human with intense amounts of pain tends to take it out of a person. Especially a seventeen-year old boy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he was back at the manor. He knew he did not have much time until Butler came. Juliet and Angeline were on a spa trip in Spain, and his Father was on a business trip for two weeks. So we weakly called out to the shocked manservant and collapsed.

Butler had found his charge out of begat 5:30 AM. He gave himself a mental beat down while frantically looking for his charge. He could not find the boy. So he did the natural thing. Strapped on extra guns and called Captain Holly Short. Needless to say when Artemis Fowl the Second came to the gates they had twin expressions of shock and concern. Him and Holly were both out the door in three seconds flat. Butler made it first due to his longer legs. Yet they both heard it. "Butler..."

**Alright! End of chappie! I know it's a sad excuse for a chapter but I'm really tired but I wanted to update. Sorry I know this is way short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer! can't stay up much longer or the 'prison wardens' will catch me! Sorry again!**

Artemis opened his eyes groggily. The events of last night flashed through his exceptional mind, but... He was on his bed... In his room... perhaps last night was simply a dream. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. "Artemis! Thank Frond you're awake! I was so worried! What happened!?" Artemis hissed in pain. She was way to loud. When did Holly start yelling so loud? (For he knows a lot about how she yells...) "Please, Holly. Can you be a tad less lou-"

"BUTLER! ARTEMIS IS AWAKE!"

He hissed again. She was to damn loud! " Holly please be more-" all of a sudden the door slammed open, and in rushed a very concerned six foot tall bodyguard. "ARTEMIS! Thank god you're awake we were so-!" " QUIET!" Now considering the fact that Artemis Fowl never yelled, and the fact that he woke up only two minutes ago must be taken into consideration when I say, everyone shut their mouths immediately.

Artemis composed himself best he could. All the blankets tucking him in tight, did not help his case. " Please, you are being much to loud. It hurts. Can you lower your voices?" They both had equal looks of concern. He was fine. He couldn't look that bad. And besides Holly had healed him. " I am very much alright. I simply need to get ready. I'll explain downstairs in a little while." They both nodded and silently left the room.

'_ I said quiet not mute...'_ Artemis thought grumpily. It was weird considering Artemis was a morning person. He thought nothing of it. He was stiff as it was. When he got to his bathroom he decided a shower was in order.

He stripped down and let the cool moisture run down his skin. After about ten minutes he got out. When he went to the mirror he started to do his regular professional style hair, but once he was done he found something out. He did not like it that way.

So he shook his head like a dog and looked back in the mirror. His hair had layers and was spiked on the outside but it looked completely natural. Yesterday he would have thought it to be absolutely ghastly. But today he loved it. He loved it immensely. Next when he brushed his teeth he found another thing. His canines were more... Canine. Sharper. They looked sharp enough to bite into flesh. Oh and his ears were slightly pointed.

Artemis knew this was probably another part of being a werewolf. Last night while he was changing he learned to accept it. It was now part of him. After all he had some experience with matters of the like. *cough*Orion Fowl*cough* but he did not want his family to find out. He was afraid of the outcome. Afraid of what could happen. So he decided to keep it a secret and tell Holly and Butler a lie about last night.

Getting out of the bathroom he proceeded to look for his outfit. He chose some black skinny jeans his mother had given him, and a plain dark blue shirt with a v-neck and a pocket on the right chest. He looked in the mirror and smiled. But it was missing something... He looked around the room with a careful eye. He found two things. One, His eyesight was sharper, and two, a dark brown leather band given to him by Juliet last Christmas.

He slipped it on and looked in the mirror. He flashed himself a toothy smile. As if to say '_Good job Artemis. Yet another work of genius. ' _He proceeded to casually stroll over to the mahogany door in search of where that delicious aroma was coming from.

**Whew! That was a lotta work, hope you guys like it!**


End file.
